An Impossible Reincarnation
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: The Doctor was only supposed to have 12 reincarnations, but he was wrong, or more so, not so right as he may have thought. He's finally ginger, but everything isn't as it should be. Also, why is Matt Smith in the kitchen? This story contains several characters from the past as well as my O.C. of the 13th Doctor.
1. 1: Good Golly

**A/N: And another Doctor Who fanfic. I'm obsessed with this show, but bare with me, I just finished season 3. Very new to the show but I love it thus far. Please let me know if I get something wrong or if you have suggestions, since I'm not very far into it. Basically the idea of this story is this is the 13th reincarnation, because I know the 12th was just announced and without knowing much about his version of the Doctor, I skipped him completely. Also, being a very edjimicated 'merican, I don't know all that much about English slang, habits and so on. Like I know the obvious one, that Chip = fries and trainers = sneakers, but other than that, if you spot an American reference that I used that has an English term, let me know. :D Allons-y**

* * *

The Doctor cocked his head back, just as the blinding light erupted from his body.

"What's going on?!" Rayne demanded.

"I don't know," Gayle replied, "He didn't say this would happen!" she sobbed.

Rayne reached out towards the Doctor, "Doctor?" he began, until Gayle slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch him. There's no telling what's going to happen," she warned.

"He's dying, that's all I know," Rayne snapped back.

"We should go," Gayle began, "This is too...wrong to watch."

"But he's our friend," Rayne reminded her.

Just as they thought it couldn't get any odder, the light faded and the Doctor still stood before them, but he wasn't the Doctor anymore, he had a new face.

He looked back at them, his shock just as genuine as theirs. He was sure after 12 that would be it, but remembering River told him that wasn't quite the case. She had given him her remaining lives, so who knew how much longer he'd be around. Forever probably. Not something to look forward too.

His thoughts were interrupted by the single stand of red hair that fell in front of his face, "I'M A GINGER!" he announced, but the smile on his lips faded just as fast as it had appeared. His eyes widened as he began to feel around. First his chin, then lips, followed by eyes and ears, "So petite," he mumbled. His fingers glided through his long lush hair, "Oh no," he groaned. "No, no, no, no!"

The twins exchanged confused stares, though both were still in shock their selves.

His hands fell down his shoulders, clutching his chest, "I'm a girl!" he announced, or rather she announced. "Finally a ginger and I'm a girl! I didn't think I could do that."

"Doctor...?" Gayle began, a bit hesitant, "I...we thought..."

"I was going to die die? Yeah, so did I, but I forgot...how could I have forgotten? Well it's not exactly something I wanted to think about..." she closed her eyes, "Oh River," she mumbled, a single tear streaked her cheek.

"Doctor," Rayne started.

She spun to meet his gaze, "Hm?"

"So...how is it...I mean, we knew you're not...how?" was all Rayne managed to get out.

"Time Lord," she replied, "Sheesh, I feel like a broken record sometimes," she took a deep breath. "Time lords have this special ability that allow them to, rather than die, regenerate into a new form and sort of cheat death. Typically the gender stays the same, but there are times that...that's not always the case," she looked down at herself taking it in, "as you can see here," she finished in one breath.

"Eck...this suit is so not flattering on me what so ever," she said. "Good golly, I'm already sounding like a girl, and I really don't know what I look like yet. Probably the only good thing to come out of this is being a ginger." She turned her attention towards Gayle, "Where's your restroom?"

"Uh...upstairs, second door on the left."

The Doctor rushed up the stairs, locating the restroom and burst through the door. Taking to the mirror, she examined her features. Her red hair was shoulder length, but framed her face. Her eyes are light slate blue, but looked deeper against her pale, freckled skin. "Well...I'm quite plane, aren't I?"

She eyed her suit, noticing the bagginess of it, "And kinda short, aren't I?" she frowned, before remembering Gayle's room. "I'm sure she won't mind..." she told herself. "I hope."

Leaving the restroom, she slipped into Gayle's room, after a few failed attempts of locating her room, and glanced through her wardrobe.

Moments later she descended the stairs wearing a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. She didn't even try to figure out anything else, it all looked so complicated.

Gayle widened her eyes at the Doctor, "Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Well I can't go flopping about in a man's suit five times my size, now can I? That's a tripping hazard, you know?" The Doctor objected.

"But you're not even wearing a bra!"

The Doctor quickly folded her arms over her chest, "I couldn't figure it out," she admitted bashfully.

Gayle rolled her eyes, but before she could say more, Rayne popped his head from around the corner, "Um...guys...we have...a slight issue," he announced.

The two turned their attention towards him, "What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Hey, kid, where'd you go?" a male voice called.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "I know that voice." She rushed to the source, stopping in her tracks.

"Just how many people are here?" he asked.

The Doctor's jaw dropped as she stared back at her 11th reincarnation.


	2. 2: Paradox

**A/N: Once again, I only just finished series 3 of Doctor who, but I do tend to spoil stuff for myself so I have a bit of an idea as to how the 11th acts as well as a few things about River, so if I get something wrong, let me know. This story is turning into a paradox it would seem 0.0 Allons-y**

* * *

"Good golly," the Doctor repeated. Turning on her heals she sped back towards Gayle and Rayne, speaking at a low tone, "Whatever you do, don't tell him I'm the doctor, don't even refer to me as the Doctor."

"What? Why?" they asked in unison. "What are we supposed to call you then?" Gayle added.

"John...Jane Smith...just Jane I s'pose," the Doctor replied.

"Are we sharing secrets?" the 11th Doctor asked. He was leaning over their huddle, appearing to be listening in.

"Who are you?!" Rayne demanded, "And what are you doing in our house?"

"I'm the Doctor," he announced proudly, "And as to why I'm in your house, I don't honestly know," he glanced around. "What year is it?"

"The Doctor?" the twins echoed, "But you can't be," Rayne added.

The 11th Doctor rose a suspicious brow, "And why is that?"

"Doctor!" another voice called.

"Rose?!" both the 11th and current Doctor chimed in together. They exchanged looks, but the current Doctor turned her attention away, shifting her arms, still supporting her chest, she leaned in close to Gayle, "How do you deal with these things?" she asked in a whisper.

"A bra," she repeated, "Sorry I'm a little more concerned as to why these people are in our house."

"Rose? Where are you?" another voice called. The 11th and current Doctor turned their attention towards the living room when the 10th Doctor rounded the corner, "Oh, I'm sorry, just passing through," he assured them. "Haven't seen a blond woman run through here, have you? She's about this tall, and sort of-" he was about to make a gesture with his arms, when the 11th Doctor cut him off.

"How are _you_ here? No wait...how many hearts do you have?"

The 10th eyed him for a moment, "One," he replied casually.

"O.K. so you're just my clone, but that still isn't very settling, how are you two here?"

"Clone?!" the twins piped in, "How could he be your clone, he looks nothing like you?" Gayle added.

"It's complicated," both the current and 11th replied, before exchanging another look.

A young blond woman descended the stairs, "Doctor, where are we, how did we get here? We were just at Barcelona, the planet, and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a boys room, surrounded by posters of half naked women," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Rayne flushed bright red.

They all looked at her, but the 11th and current Doctor seemed the most surprised as they caught sight of Rose's protruding belly.

"Oh, you dog, you!" the 11th exclaimed in excitement. "Look at you! You're absolutely glowing!"

"Thank...you?" Rose replied cautiously. She moved over towards 10.5 and whispered, "Doctor...who's that?"

"Well...based on just that...I'd say my next regeneration...well not mine, exactly, other me's. Looks like this is turning into a family reunion."

"You think there might be others?" the 11th asked.

10.5 glanced around, "Could be...but why? How many others? Might find the other me around here.

"I thought we couldn't cross over to the same world again?" Rose asked.

"Weren't suppose to," the 11th answered. "That's what's so odd, though it's only really odd if we run into the actual 10th reincarnation." The 11th took in the surroundings, then about faced, "Might as well look around," he suggested, "Maybe we'll figure out something," he added before walking off in one direction.

10.5 glanced at Rose who was currently looking off after the 11th, "You're checking him out, aren't you?!"

Rose snapped to attention, "Wha', I...we'll he's you...sort of. Very different indeed."

10.5 pouted, "Well I'm different from the 9th, but you still like me. Plus..the 11th kind of has big ears, hasn't he?"

Rose kissed 10.5 on the cheek, "Yeah, I guess he does," she assured him.

10.5 beamed back at her, then looked to the twins and the current Doctor, "Who are you, by the way. Sorry I hadn't asked."

"Companions!" the current Doctor replied a little too quickly, "We're all companions," she assure him.

"Well I don't know you, and _he_ doesn't seem to," he said referring to the 11th Doctor, "But then again, ever since we parted ways, there's no knowing what other companions other me might have had before the 11th," 10.5 lied. He knew what really happened after the Doctor left him on Bad Wolf Bay with Rose.

The twins exchanged another look, then both looked to the current Doctor.

"The 12th," she replied, "We're companions of the 12th. Not at the same time though, we only just met. I don't even know how I got here," she lied.

10.5 narrowed his eyes at her before grinning, "All right then. Wow, already 12?" he sighed, "Where is he?"

Gayle was about to speak when the current spoke up, "We got separated. He was going to show me New Earth, but before we could even get the TARDIS started, I was suddenly here. I ran into these two and that's about it really," she replied.

10.5 watched her for a moment, narrowing his eyes at her, "Ok!" he smiled, "Sure he's around here somewhere."

"Doctor," Rose spoke up, "I need to sit down," she said, rubbing her stomach. "I think they're practicing gymnastics in there," she sighed.

"Come on then, lets rest for a moment," he said gesturing towards the living room, "We'll sort this out in a bit." Once they disappeared into the living room, the current Doctor turned to the twins.

"They?" the Doctor echoed in a mumble, "He doesn't believe me," she announced in a hushed tone. "I don't think he quite knows, but he doesn't believe my cover up. He knows I'm hiding something."

"How do you know?" Gayle asked.

"I know me," she replied. "Clone or not, he still thinks like me. And I can't think properly, holding these things," she glanced at Gayle. "Could you...perhaps...show me..."

"Say no more," Gayle responded, grabbing the Doctor by her arm and pulled her up the stairs. After a not so quick tutorial, Gayle was able to show the Doctor how a bra works and how to put it on. When she brought up the fact that the Doctor was still wearing boxers, the Doctor only replied, "Baby steps."

When they made it back down stairs, Rayne was nowhere to be seen.

"Rayne!" Gayle called.

Rayne called back, somewhat distant, "In here!"

"Where's here?!" the Doctor asked.

"Dining room!"

The two walked down the hall, passing through the kitchen towards the dining room, but were cut off at the door when a woman with curly blond hair stood in the doorway. "Hello, sweetie," she smiled sweetly.

The Doctor swallowed, but didn't respond.

"Now, even I don't remember this one," she frowned pulling out her journal. She glanced up at the Doctor, the smile still on her face, "So are you what I have to look forward to?"

The Doctor smirked, "Spoilers."

River stepped away letting them pass, but added, "You won't like what you see."

They entered the dining room, where the 10th Doctor stood, facing the window. He wore a different suit than before, so the current Doctor instantly knew that he was the real 10th. "How did this happen?" she asked, "Why are your other reincarnations here, along with some of your companions? Where are we, really?"

The 10th Doctor let out a long sigh, then turned to face him. His glasses plastered to his face along with his serious stare. He knew well enough, none of them should be able to exist on the same plane as his other reincarnations and companions. And he knew something wasn't quite right with this current companion. "We're nowhere," he replied.


End file.
